Smutt: Werewolf with a Vampire
by JesTeeDee
Summary: Edward dominates over the obdient mutt. Jacob sucumbs to the leech.


DELETED SCENE FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA

"Just lay back and take it, mutt." Edward hissed the words.

"Just because you are a blood lusting leech does not mean I am going to let you make me bleed. Wouldn't want you to bleed me dry." The young werewolf smiled at the stone cold vampire.

"Give me a break. No one likes the smell of wet dog. And right now your stench is making me wretch." Edward pushes Jacob against the wet bark of a tall, tall, lush, green tree. Soft moss coating.

"Then why." The wolf presses his warm lips against the hard hard lips of the boy pinning him down. "Why do you want this?"

"I want this. Because I want to rip you apart. And I want to make you scream. And I want it. And I want it now."

"Sure, sure."

The vampire cupped Jacob's face in his two strong, unforgiving hands. He kissed him. He kissed him hard.

Their mouths open. Tongue against tongue. Tongue against teeth. Razor teeth. Werewolf blood in the mouth of a vampire.

Edward tensed at the taste. He pulled away from the boy and spat the vile tasting mucky blood on the forest floor. Edward looked at Jacob. He offered that adorable half smile. "You are truely disgusting."

"And just the smell of you makes me want to never breathe again." Jacob approaches the vampire again.

"But I want your burning body. I want your body on my body." Edward puts his arms around Jacob. "I want it tight against my body." He pulls the wolf against him.  
He kisses Jocobs hot hot neck. He lets out a passionate whisper. "I just want to be warm. I just want you to make me warm."

The werewolf growls. He lands kisses behind the vampire's ear. He moves his mouth roughly across Edward's granite, frozen skin to his open, waiting mouth. They kiss hard. They kiss harsh.  
They kiss and want to rip each other to peices.

Edward lets out a gravely moan from deep in his throat. The dog is trying to bite him. But chewing on rocks will just leave you with broken teeth. With a powerful push the vampire slams Jocab against the same mossy tree.

He kisses. He bites. He rakes his fingernails down the front of Jacob's shirt and leaves it in tatters. And leaves four long open wounds trailing down the wolf's chest. But they promptly begin to heal. In frustration the vampire digs his claws deep in the shoulders of his victimized wolf. He pulls his hands down. He leaves deep trenches in Jacobs bronzed arms.

The wolf howels against Edward's mouth. He howls in pain. But it is a howl of pleasure.  
Edward is all too pleased. He pulls the now shirtless Jacob from the tree trunk. He pushes him to the ground. He stands above the mutt. One leg on either side of his waist.

Edward sits down on top of Jacob's lap. He can feel Jacob's desire pulsating underneaith him. Jacob is squirming beneath him. But Edward knows Jacob wants this. He wants this just as much as he does.

Jacob reaches up. He tangles his fingers in Edward's copper hair. He forcefully pulls the vampires mouth down on his. Once their lips are locked Jacob procedes to rip apart Edward's blue tee shirt. He shreds it. He pulls it off of Edward's smooth, marble body.

In one quick movement, Edward pulls Jacob to his bare feet. In one quick movement, Edward is removing Jacob's cut off jean shorts. In one quick movement, Edward is removing his own beige slacks.  
In one quick movement, Edward moves behind Jacob.

He presses his cold lips to the new scratches he dug into the werewolf's back. He tastes the horrid flavor of werewolf.  
The blood all over his lips. He moves his kissing mouth up to the back of Jacob's neck. Up to behind his ear.

"You might want to put your hands on that tree."

"What?"

"Just do it. Do not ask me questions."

The obidient dog complies and places his two large hands on the moss covered tree. The rough bark.

Edward places his hard, cold hands on Jacob's burning hot hips. He pulls the boy onto him. He pushes himself into him.

The wolf howels. The vampire smirks.

Their mouths open, panting. Vampire against werewolf.  
The two hungry for each other. The vampire needing to destroy. The werewolf needing to be destroyed.

Jacob growls.  
Edward hisses.

And almost too soon. Almost as soon as it started.

It is all over.

And the unlikely pair lay on the spongy forest floor. They lay curled together. Fire and ice. Vampire and Werewolf. The dead lifeless heart and the double time beating.

"Edward."

"Yes, mutt?"

"I'm really glad you killed that bitch Bella. She was distracting me from something a lot better. A lot better."

"What's that?"

"You."

They shared a smile.  
They shared a kiss. 


End file.
